<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Quills(2000)】为沉沦之人忏悔（鹅毛笔华金神父mob） by MelancholyVivian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123449">【Quills(2000)】为沉沦之人忏悔（鹅毛笔华金神父mob）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian'>MelancholyVivian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quills (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, OOC, Profanity, Public Sex, horny all the day, maybe a little bit feminist in the end, sex Painting, sex in the confessional, sex on the cross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：接在电影故事之后，Charenton的疯子们需要一位专门用来忏悔的神父，因此神父的继任者和医生给予了前任神父Abbé一个机会。<br/>他爱世人，而世人也“爱”他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madeleine Leclerc/Abbé de Coulmier, Original Male Characters/Abbé de Coulmier, Patients in the Charenton/Abbé de Coulmier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Quills(2000)】为沉沦之人忏悔（鹅毛笔华金神父mob）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写这篇文的我有罪…我忏悔…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前言</p><p>“上天堂最有效的方法，是通晓去往地狱的道路。”</p><p>——马基雅维利</p><p>1.</p><p>“请相信……主会原谅你……他会…会原谅所有虔诚……的人……”</p><p>日光在玫瑰花窗内缓步慢行，只照亮了圣坛和蜡烛上面的雕塑。在疯人院Charenton的教堂左侧一角——忏悔室内， 不断发出如此一般微弱，但经久不息的声音。</p><p>信徒们，疯癫的、清醒但不自知的、亟待拯救的……坐在四周的礼堂椅上，双手相扣，放置到鼻尖前，默念圣经上面的内容。</p><p>谁也不知道精神病人是如何自言自语的，在他们的脑子里，究竟是说法语还是英语，如果有，那他们又是什么口音？或者，是一种唯他们才明白的语言，一种自创的语言。</p><p>没有人开口，没有人发出声音，以打扰周遭人享受忏悔室内圣洁之人发出的淫秽之声。</p><p>甜腻的喊声随着太阳的位移、从早晨到夜晚、随着蜡烛变宽变矮，一声比一声更为浪荡娇柔，但在声音的深处，却不断迸发出处子才有的圣洁和天真。</p><p>早晨，神父在一晚上的清理和休息后，仍能带着慈悲的理性，用身体里产出的圣水接纳众人的困苦。</p><p>临近中午时，他肿胀的洞口就彻底沉沦到了情欲里边——也许情欲不准确，只有性欲，但神父对体内之物以及它的主人却的的确确带着一丝主的悲悯，哪怕下身洞口的边缘一直被摩擦，已经疼到不能接受更多，他依旧会颤颤巍巍抬手，咬住十字架，坚持到那人完成自己的忏悔为止。</p><p>即使对方并不是同样怜悯他们唯一的救世主——过快的频率让整个告解室里都是啪嗒啪嗒的水声，他对对方忏悔的开导可能被靡乱的淫水破碎声盖过，更可能的是，他敏感的身体因为连绵高潮说不出一句话。</p><p>于是忏悔往往已这样的对话结束——</p><p>“Father，对不起，我没能听清你在说什么，明天，明天这个时候，我还会再来。”</p><p>但神父除了大口喘气什么也不做，蒙热的隔间里只有他漫长的叹声。</p><p>“啊啊哈啊哈……嗯嗯嗯……啊啊去了……”</p><p>比少女甜美的唔咽预示他已丧失争辩的理智和力气——他只想被满足，下面还想要更多、甚至更大的性器来疼爱他的穴口。</p><p>这位神的仆人每次工作，越临近结束，越觉得瘙痒难耐，似乎任务依旧缠绕在他与十字架相连的心脏上。</p><p>总是有太多的人需要拯救，而他们的罪恶又总是太过深重。</p><p>柔和的声线始终没有变过，即使身体慢慢地、完全地成为了兽性和欲望的容器，信徒们的神父依旧是此处离神最近的人。</p><p>那位新任的院长看上去是个年轻有为的好心肠，但他只是走着Abbé的老路，他只见识过神诺许的，他将永远不知道如何在地狱里拯救人。</p><p>这一切看似都在向下伸展，一生从未离开过修道院的神父——他的身体和他的神性被双重玷污，每次遭人侵犯，都在踏步迈向地狱深处。</p><p>但如果你倒立过来，便会看到他脚下的阶梯其实一直在向上、向上、向上，一直上到天堂里去。</p><p>2.</p><p>夜晚，结束聆听众人忏悔的工作后，神父躲在锁住的房间里为病人们祈祷，白天被握在手中、塞入身体、折磨自己的十字架终于挂在应该在的位置上。</p><p>那些罪人们身上有罪恶的气息，而只有自小生活在上帝身边的神父才能以无止境的天真和纯洁接纳并净化他们。</p><p>这间房子就是他曾经的囚笼，他在这里渴求一只鹅毛笔、渴求被埋葬的话语和故事留存，他写下一句话：</p><p>“若要寻求真理，便需认识罪恶。”</p><p>医生在被他袭击后，再次拜访他，夺过他藏住的纸张，看了两行字，给了他一个机会。</p><p>“神父，你可以证明自己没疯，证明自己依旧有资格和能力做上帝的仆人。”</p><p>医生离开时，透过门上的小格，以平静的口吻诱惑失常的神父。</p><p>那天之后，他被带离，换上了曾经每日装着的神父袍。在忏悔室里，他的罗马领被人粗暴拉开，这时他才明白，他不仅仅要做上帝的奴仆，也是整座疯人院的奴仆。</p><p>宗教的奴仆，道德的奴仆，权利的奴仆和欲望的奴仆。</p><p>但他不能自视自己为他人的奴仆，他只能归顺于上帝一个人。</p><p>“除我以外，你不可有其他的神。”</p><p>睡前，跪在垫子上，朝着主的方向，并拢双腿，在一声声带着娇吟的诵读里渴求主原谅他们，原谅他，原谅世上所有人。</p><p>他动了真感情，以至于抬头凝视主的双眼时向后仰起，含泪的眼睛看着墙上的灯柱，不小心往后坐下。</p><p>身体里被强行塞入的假阴茎一下子深入顶弄进去，无感情的玩具毫不怜惜地摁住他的敏感处，神父发出了无法被掩盖的叫声，叫声里带着享受，他警觉——这会惹怒他的主。</p><p>蜡烛摇曳，仿佛主开口了，天堂来的话语吹动火焰，他找到边上的纸，用身体换来的鹅毛笔不受控制地写下了两个字：</p><p>“荡妇”</p><p>从教堂被送回卧室前，教徒们分开他的双腿，将为娼妓所用的东西塞入他白日被过度使用的洞口，但他并不反抗。</p><p>因为他是“荡妇”，他的身体想要，被撑开了一天，根本没法忍受下面空荡荡的感觉。灵魂都无法与之共鸣。</p><p>虽然这些行为破坏了戒律，但只有流水的洞口塞着运动的阴茎时，他才能在忏悔与被忏悔中感觉到神的存在。</p><p>他一边鞭策自己，试图拿来苦修带，断绝身体本能的欲望。</p><p>倒刺扎进腿根，但他却低头呻吟，这是他最敏感的地带，不亚于耳尖和胸脯，那些忏悔者在打开他之前，都会用手不断摩擦他发红的腿部肌肉，那里仿佛女人一样柔软细腻，让人心向往之。</p><p>有人向往他，有人需要他，要他用身体去做祷告。</p><p>虔诚的神父不会拒绝他们，他呼气、吸气，抬头凝视教堂的圆顶，握住十字架的手轻轻撩起黑色的袍子，褪下腿根的束缚，敞开发抖的两腿，将被限制的阴茎和穴口展示给众人看。</p><p>在历经沉默的压抑后，那温热狭窄的甬道终于变得鲜活。通向两头，一天发出了舒服的叹息，先抗拒，再索取，一头被堵塞和冲撞，分泌出丰沛的汁液。</p><p>只有阴茎在甬道里前后摩擦，刺激敏感之处，让他浪叫出声时，神父才能感觉自己正在拯救这里被人抛弃的疯子们。</p><p>这是他的职责，一位真正爱世人、忠于主的神甫。即使他曾经失败了一次。</p><p>3.</p><p>排队而入的忏悔者们，他们不想去地狱，他们、他们所有人，需要被拯救。</p><p>可束缚在疯人院里，即使曾经拥有过常人的理智，如今魂灵也已被扼杀。可能一度虔诚过的灵魂连尸体都无处可寻，何谈被原谅而进入圣堂？</p><p>慈悲的神父唤醒了他们。</p><p>他带着一尘不染的神父袍，情愿将自己永远禁锢在小小的告解室里，完全奉献自己的神性同身体，以拯救那些在信仰边缘的可怜人。</p><p>“慢一点…嗯嗯……请慢一点……这样主才会感受到你灵魂……啊嗯…正在被洗刷……哈…去了……他知道…你在忏悔……”</p><p>下半身被过大的性器顶入时，想要说出完整的告诫并不轻松，但他的手被忏悔者紧紧攥住，掌间的十字架被汗水浸透，十字图案嵌进圣人与罪人的手心，留下忏悔的烙印。</p><p>他们需要自己。</p><p>身上奋力顶弄自己的人在闷声摇动屁股，将阴茎一下下往神父花心送，他偶尔发出透亮癫狂的吼声：</p><p>“原谅我吧！神父！原谅我！接受我的悔意！”</p><p>实际上这些忏悔者里少有人知道自己到底做错了什么。他们之间却墨守一个规矩——神父的叫声越大，他们便离天堂越近一步。</p><p>他们在神父身体上留下痕迹，将精液射到抽搐的嘴里，掐捏他的乳头，膨胀的胸部上全是红色印记，他们喜欢亲吻他嘴上的疤痕、他的喉咙、还有肩膀，然后在那里留下标记——疯子们深深的牙印。</p><p>离开淫乱的忏悔室，黑袍将伤痕全部盖住，他的神智仍在天上飘荡，还未找到主人，也许再也不会找到。教堂里仍有人在吟唱，也许这些人里有他曾经指挥过的。</p><p>腰带被扯坏了，只能用手按住腰线，风从门缝里吹来，灌进袍子里，缠上发烫的身体，以及留着各种液体的性器和洞口。</p><p>他刚刚被捆住双手，黑色的腰带紧贴住手腕的骨骼，十字架的链条也被一圈圈地绕上手腕，躯体被吊在忏悔室的墙壁上。曾经用于保护秘密的格挡今日如同虚设，但逼仄昏暗的空间里，他们看不清彼此，神父也不知道自己已经被操到了失神涣散，还以为自己仍在做神的使者，边被顶撞边安慰忏悔者。</p><p>但上帝看得见，他在黑暗里，发光的眼睛看到神父翻着白眼被高潮吞没。</p><p>主会原谅他吗？即使他的身体伤痕累累，心却依旧圣洁无比。</p><p>他知道他的身体在渴望，但头脑堵住了身体哀嚎的嘴。因此忏悔者们和医生更是加紧折磨他的手段，这种毫无罪邪的天真最为人无法容忍。</p><p>4.</p><p>在教堂的门口，用来画十字的圣水被替换。神父靠着门边的墙壁上，左手轻轻挑开交叠的黑袍，扣子还没有全部扣上，将泛着水汽的下身露出一个小口子。</p><p>离开的教徒们侧过他，在神父迷离的脸颊上留下吻痕，手却伸到衣服下摆的开口，一根手指刺破水面，抵入白色浪花的中心点，手指关节摩擦穴道，刺激刚刚才缓和过来的神父又去了一次。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>他弯了一下腰，闭紧眼睛，并不想表现出享受的神情，发出的喘息和表情不相符。撒谎的神父被捏住下巴，摁在墙上，内里手指抠挖的节奏越来越快，他甚至感觉脆弱的皮肤要被刺破，打颤的两腿发软，整个人的重心都集中到了一根手指上，而这根手指既不属于他也不属于上帝，是罪恶和魔鬼的手指，正在他圣洁的体内兴风作浪，淫乱的情绪在神父胸膛里翻滚沸腾。</p><p>靠在石厅冰冷的墙壁上许久，直到听到对方向他告别：</p><p>“Father，晚安。”</p><p>那人的指尖还蘸满了神父体内透亮的圣水，手在空中比划了一个十字就离开了。手指上一滴滑腻的水落到地上，神父的小腿上也爬满了从洞口滑下的淫液。</p><p>他侧目看着后面排队的人群，所有人都很沉默着，也不看着他，正望向曾经摆放圣水坛的立柱，看上去，这间奸淫神父的教堂依旧如常照旧地运作着。</p><p>一根根手指轮番插入穴口，以至于神父再没有力气站在门口送别，他一边祈求上帝原谅，不要怪罪他，一边抓着门框滑坐在地上，袍子像裙子一样在瓷砖上铺开。抓着圣经和十字架的手发抖，念叨的祷词含糊不清，直到最后一声晚安咬住他的耳尖。</p><p>这才终于结束。但明天和后天依旧会重复。</p><p>下面完全被手指弄湿了，后穴没有阴唇的阻挡，水毫无阻力地从发红的洞口宣泄。神父欺骗自己是因为没有力气才呆滞在原地，但实际上——他还偷偷沉浸在刚刚的欢愉中。那些手指全都能精准地找到最致命的一点，一开始还需要抽插数次才能满足贪求的穴道，后来哪怕只是轻轻探入也能让他倾斜到墙上，仰头而去。</p><p>有时他也被要求转身，齿缝轻咬住十字架，抱好门口木制的栅栏，背对众人，好让他们用手指更方便地后入，蘸得离教堂前的圣水。神父偶尔会有个不太好的念头——像Sade那样，咬断链条，吞入十字架，从此放弃人生的苦修。</p><p>但这是另一项罪孽。更为深重。他不能自杀，绝不能。</p><p>含泪的眼睛瞥了一眼门口上帝的画像，他恍恍惚惚看见那幅挂画其实是一面镜子，上帝和他有同一幅面孔，只是长着胡子，正在镜子里谴责他。</p><p>“你做了什么，Abbé？”</p><p>“Forgive……forgive me！My Lord！”</p><p>5.</p><p>刚接受医生的提议时，陷入思维和情绪混乱的神父还没有允许自己的身体——一副归顺于上帝的身体——蒙受这样的苦难。</p><p>他最初将性视作罪孽，自由的Sade给予了他突破思想限制的钥匙，可无论如何，即使他可以在纸卷上写出以往教育之外的词汇，也无法在笔外的世界容忍自己被这样欺辱。</p><p>在忏悔室里，他被一个陷阱绊倒，那人问他——</p><p>“神父，回答我，你是否享受？主会知道吗？”</p><p>他没有回答，也许他想撒谎，但绷直喉咙——上面还有勒出来的疤痕。在激烈的摇晃中，伤疤都要再次裂开，高潮的舒适感、圣水还有血液一起从身体里溅出。下面润滑的水已经代替他的声音作为回答。</p><p>他因此被判定为拥有淫荡的身体，新任神父无奈的听从医生的建议，将他绑在十字架上，展开的姿态犹如耶稣受难，但他的下体却塞进了粗硬的性器，一个接着一个挤入他紧致的洞口。</p><p>在囚室里他披散棕色的头发，上面总是沾染汗液和精水，他被重复地奸淫和询问：</p><p>“你是否感到愉悦？”</p><p>所有的折磨只集中在身下，倦怠的阴茎被戴上贞操带，但后穴却毫无操守可言。</p><p>几乎精神病院每一位他认识的、不认识的，都享用过那儿。有些人的脸他都见不到——他被绑在，面朝十字架和上帝的雕塑，一遍被迫念诵圣经上的内容，一遍被后面的人顶撞。</p><p>“你什么时候感受不到愉悦，你才不再淫荡卑劣。”</p><p>这是一句被刻在他脑海中的话语。他一直盼望那天，他不会再因为敏感点被抚摸和侵犯而高潮，继而沉沦。</p><p>他在十字架上遭受凌辱，新神父和医生站在边上，摸着他的下巴，让他张开嘴，伸入手指，鼓捣那根无力的舌头。</p><p>最后指腹和舌面用力相触，医生摁平他的舌头，朝刚刚为无数根阴茎服务的喉咙口看去。</p><p>“可我们没有看到你跳动的、赤忱的心，上帝恐怕不愿意接纳你。”</p><p>他哭了，在十字架上颤抖不已，后脑勺撞击十字架，快速、忏悔性的撞击，试图挣脱手臂的绳索，跪倒到地上哭。</p><p>新神父面无表情，对他念叨熟悉的语句，但看向他的眼睛深恶痛绝。</p><p>于是他被一下下地拖入深渊，几乎所有人都可以在十字架上侵犯他，起初他的腿也被绑起来，这样大家只能刺激他的阴茎，但很快他的腿就被人抱起来，以露出后面的洞口。他的双手被束缚，脖子上也套着绳索，只有被操软的腿永远短暂的自由——但大多数情况下也被人握在手里。</p><p>夜晚，他被空置在十字架上，洞口什么也没塞入，任由其留上一晚上淫水。他经历的一切也许比不过圣子。</p><p>并且，他已不是处子，可是，他将永远圣洁。</p><p>6.</p><p>那扇因为Sade被关闭的医院剧院大门因为神父被再次打开。</p><p>驱散精神病院的病人后，深夜时分，黄色的灯光和幕布一起拉开。混迹上层的医生缓慢地以绅士口吻向人们发出邀请，看上去好像在讨论时下的政治话题，关心不同主义与不同阶级，可凑近点便知道，那话比政治话题更遭人唾弃。</p><p>达官贵人悄悄聚集此处，看着披头散发神父被人推上舞台。</p><p>他穿好了衣服——正是如此才能刺激人的神经，那件神父袍皱巴巴的，还是他做院长时留下的衣服，领带也被系上了，但颜色已无昔日光彩。神父刚刚才结束在囚室里的折磨。</p><p>衣服还是有几颗扣子没扣上，在被拉过来的路上，看守们中有人把手伸入扣紧点衣服，捏两颗被夹大的肿樱桃，挑起他的欲望，以至于他被人打开下身时，那里已经泛着水花准备好了。</p><p>触碰神父的身体并不是常有的权利，这些被混迹在男人堆里看守们早就对矮个子的神父充满性幻想。高壮男人们多少个夜晚，在等待换班时聚集到一起，讨论年轻神父的身体，好奇把这位虔诚的基督徒摁在身下时，他是否会像街道外的妓女一样叫出声。</p><p>只是到了白天，他们在担任院长的神父面前又假意卑躬屈膝，也可能是心甘情愿——只是想听听他的声音，让他对自己微笑。</p><p>台上已经淫乱到极致，黑布包裹的身体躺在大理石桌上，化着浓妆的演员在舞台上推搡他，摁折和压打神父的四肢，将他的黑袍扣子一颗颗打开，一开始几粒扣子还是磨磨蹭蹭得被人解开，这让观众们的胃口被吊足，底下的观众窃窃私语，急迫等着医生许诺的场景一一实现。</p><p>等到暴力撕扯下面的扣子时，神父意识到这一切将不会有挽救的余地。</p><p>“不……不…别扯…放开我……啊啊嗯…啊哈…进去了啊啊…别再进去了……太大了……我会坏掉……”</p><p>上帝会怜悯他吗？主曾经的孩子这样遭受凌辱，可他在情欲的海洋转头又想到曾在梦里对Marty做的事情，也许他真的拥有淫荡的身体、可鄙的内心，医生和新神父对他的所作所为并不过分。</p><p>数十双眼睛目不转睛地盯着台上人两条腿被人抓住，踢打的瘦腿从脚背往脚尖拉直，这加剧了腿上的痉挛，腿根被前后运动的身体往胸口处死命压，演员们的衣服和半开的神父袍遮住了交合处，只能听见细微的水声和神父的哼声。</p><p>这可比看清细节更为情色。</p><p>观众们都知道台上发生的一切是真实的——只需要听绵柔的求饶和泣声，就能激发出小说和话剧之外的东西了，他们脑子里的幻想远比现实更为露骨，即使Sade依旧在此，恐怕也写不出来这些人脑子里想的东西。</p><p>讽刺的是，他们中就有杀害Sade的凶手。不止一位。</p><p>神父的身体从极端抗拒到顺从迎合，所有歌唱的情节都被略去，婉转的喘息声比话剧女演员的吟唱更动人，即使没有任何台词——这正是观众们想要的，光是嗯嗯啊啊几句话也足以让人血脉膨胀。</p><p>这是一出写实的、没有事先排练的话剧，神父的反应比模式化的演员更叫人双眼浑浊。</p><p>这出话剧的部分情节还是Sade笔下的故事之一，医生在整理出版那些作品卖钱时就有这样的想法，但先前苦于说服新神父罢了。</p><p>这只是第一夜，可医生完全将这事当作了正常的话剧表演，剧院里每天晚上都在上演，主角永远只有一个人。有时神父还会被换上修女服，这些渎神的情节丝毫没有引起台下平日恪守宗教道德之人的反感，他们看着神父披长的头发被塞进头巾里，又被暴力地拉扯出来，蹲下身，刻意只裸露出一小块皮肤，被鞭子虐打。这些话剧可比Sade讽刺医生的那出更加暴力和淫秽，而且根本没有什么故事情节，只是重复上演处子被破处的戏码。</p><p>对着观众们，他的自尊心遭受玷污，有气无力地发出忏悔声，哭着喊自己的身体下贱淫秽，他不配做上帝的使者。</p><p>7.</p><p>他意识到自己的反抗是无效的，医生终日附在耳边絮絮叨叨，下流的词汇钻进脑子，使他变得眩晕麻木。</p><p>内心逐渐接受起这种宿命，譬如余下一生都是用自己的身体为他人忏悔，这一点也不淫荡，他的内心只剩下高尚感。</p><p>忏悔室里毫无腔调的叫喊声刺激撩拨所有人，整个疯人院都可以占有并且奴役他。他从十字架上被放下后跪倒在地——只是因为保持同一个姿势太久而浑身发麻，并非因为想哭泣。</p><p>液体从身后流淌到地面，代替双眼的泪水进行情绪的释放。</p><p>在教堂椅子上，他被迫坐在一个教徒身上，那人正在诵读圣经，疯子的脑子不容许他理解其中的话语，而上帝的使者有职责帮助他。</p><p>神父拎起摆地的黑袍，先是坐到他边上，保持着礼貌的距离，一如上帝和信众之间的距离。</p><p>手指指到泛黄的纸张上，一个单词一个单词地念起来，他温柔地抬头询问那人，直到大腿上摸上一只手，嘴念叨着突然长大，但看上去装作只是在开口朗读，浓密的眉毛沾染上凡尘的困惑，随着性器被摆弄而皱在一起。</p><p>世上最纯净的文字掺合上呻吟，极富诱惑性的从神父嘴中泄了出来，他也不知道自己究竟想要更多还是就此打住，马眼被指甲不停刮蹭，他觉得自己马上就要去了，还差一点，他甚至想抓住那只手加快动作的频率，抬手时，手上攥住的十字架才提醒了他。</p><p>可他的身体早已挤进炼狱，变得放荡起来，可以预见神父大概很快就会恬不知耻地说想要了。</p><p>身后又多了两只神的双手，伸入衣领揉捏他的双乳，在教徒们的忏悔与滋润下他的胸部变得肿大，神父袍紧贴身体时，可以明显看见凸起，整个人的身段就像一个花苞仍未长开的淑女，并不像一个成年的年轻男子。</p><p>“他会看见……他会看见！主会看见！”</p><p>他颤抖得意识到了自己正在越界，这话看上去在阻止身后的人，实际更像提醒自己不要沉醉其中，至少此刻面对敞开的圣经需保住最后尊严，上帝不会再给他第二次机会。</p><p>两只手熟练地解开了衣扣，挤压胸口的肉团，捏出各种形状。</p><p>“神父，告诉我们，你还想要吗？”</p><p>他坚定地回答了不，还记得第一次教训，那位教徒诱使他说出了致命的“是”，只因为他不敢撒谎。可他深陷其中时又发现，他刚刚回答的“不”并非撒谎。</p><p>虽然他并不想要被满足，但如果他们需要他，他不会吝啬，他乐于满足他们。</p><p>坐在身后之人的性器上，那人没有动弹，但粗壮的阴茎已经抵达了最深处，他一边念着圣经，一遍控制住想自己扭动腰肢的冲动。有人夺过在他手心的十字架，举到他面前晃荡，命令他：</p><p>“含住。”</p><p>抬起下巴，费力在半空咬住十字架的下摆，但十字架突然往上去了一点，并没有咬到，他只能试图掂一下脚尖，好再往上点，这一动作让他的穴道和性器摩擦了一下，高潮感随之而来。</p><p>“哈……嗯啊……”</p><p>这种上上下下的把戏只玩了两三次便停了下来，身下的人终于抖动起来，虽然只是小幅度，但这就几乎把坐在腿上的神父操昏，他的腿被摆到了礼堂长台上，双腿之间正好放着刚刚还在读的圣经，他只能在失去理智的边缘费力去够那本书，边被顶撞，边念出了没有说完的部分。</p><p>在高潮巅峰，他的嘴里也满是“My Lord”，但他不知道，这反而刺激了侵入。</p><p>凌辱神父的不同画面，曾被医生命人画下来，无论买者是否知道画中的情形真实发生过，穿着标志宗教权利的神父袍，被人以同性性侵的姿态出现在油画中，观赏都绝对是一种打破禁忌的享受。他们也许白天刚刚做完礼拜，和自己教区的神父问好，甚至可能资助过教会。</p><p>或者也和医生一样，满口宗教道德、伦常纲理，痛恨下贱的行径，斥骂享受性爱的女人为荡妇，甚至将她们送上断头台。</p><p>可那些表面上斥骂淫秽与色情的人，又是否有等同的资格开口说这些，某些夜晚，他们难道一次也没有享受过性的愉悦吗？</p><p>情色与虚伪、恪守与放纵，他与他们、她和他们，到底是谁比谁更卑劣和罪恶——这并不是一个问句。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>